


On my way to find you

by fastmelodic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastmelodic/pseuds/fastmelodic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes to party and also is a dedicated music sudent. Harry is quiet and doesn't go out that much, he also plays the cello on the music school orshestra. They meet and are sure they were made for eachother. They seem to be fine even around of their friend's drama. Maybe they need a little bit of drama themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how the UK educational system works and I still have my doubts about the US system. I've also never been to Liverpool or any of the locations on this story, so I might be wrong about these aspects.  
> Lourrie friendship 'cause they're my crackship  
> Also, this is my first fic so hi:)

It's only Wednesday, but Louis can't wait until Friday to party all night long. He was at home studying and practicing piano for 8 hours straight last weekend; the less he can do is go out have a couple of drinks in reward for being a good boy. He dressed in skinny jeans, a button up with the sleeves rolled up and his vans. He was dressed in black, head to toe and decided he was ready to go to the nearest club.

_You should stay in, looser, practice more. Your recital is in like 2 weeks, you family is coming over in a couple of days, you don't want to disappoint your mom_ , Louis’ conscience said. _Okay, I'm gonna be considerate; I'll just go to the nearest bar and have one two or three drinks. No partying. Just drinking alone. **Alone.**_

He walked to the nearest bar, as he promised, and ordered a beer. Watched the football game that was on the TV and eventually lost count of how many beers he had already drank. He went to the loo, took a piss and then threw cold water at his face. _I should go home. I have school tomorrow, what the hell am I doing here?_ He stepped out of the restroom and bumped into a skinny, blonde haired girl and spilled her drink all over Louis' shirt.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" she said while covering her mouth with her hands.

"It's okay, don't worry. I like your hair!" He blurted out, he was nervous. Or drunk. Or both. Most likely drunk.

"Well, thanks" she answered stepping close to him. Louis could tell she was drunk as well… and since he hadn't snogged anyone for a while, he just kissed her. He had never seen the girl in his entire life, but it just felt right. Maybe he just felt lonely. He missed his mom and sisters so much. Maybe that’s why he went out a lot, just to not be lonely. Days get sad and grey when he stays at home alone, playing romantic songs on the piano, and not a soul to hear him. Louis didn't know how but he ended up in her car. He was too drunk to know how the hell he even walked to the parking lot. Everything was so blurry and he felt worse now that this girl was driving too fucking fast. He still didn't know her name and now he wasn't even interested in in knowing that information. They stepped into her house and suddenly Louis was on top of her, kissing her.He felt like shit, he wanted to stop. _But how the hell do I stop? I don't even have a condom and I don't even want to have sex with her?_

"Gemma?" A raspy and low male voice called out from upstairs.

"Shit, my brother" she whispered while looking at him with dilated pupils and threw Louis away. They both were sitting on the floor.

"Hey are you okay" the voice said while going downstairs. "Oh" the boy said at the sight of Louis.

When Gemma said ~shit my brother~, Louis imagined a big tattooed 28 year old man willing to break every bone in his body. But the boy standing there was cute and sleepy. Curly brown hair, full lips shaped like an "o" and surprised green eyes looking straight at him. Gemma and Louis got to their feet and he felt something in his stomach. Are they butterflies? He opened the nearest door hoping it was a restroom. Fortunately, it was. That feeling in his stomach were NOT butterflies.

***

“I am so sorry" Louis slowly said to the both of them. Gemma and he were drinking soda water in the living room. The curly haired boy said it was good for nausea.

"You've been apologizing for 10 minutes. It's okay really" Gemma said. She was falling asleep on the couch and was obviously tired of Louis apologizing every 30 seconds. But he was so ashamed. _I just threw up in some strangers' house. I smell like beer and probably look like shit._

"Are you gonna stay the night? Or you need a ride home?" Curly said and Gemma started snoring. _Great. She fell asleep and I'm here with this boy who I don't know. I mean I don't even know this girl either but..._

"I need to go home, I have school tomorrow" Louis said with a smile, just to be friendly.

"Oh, yeah okay, I'll take you" he said with a cute and dimpled smiled. The road to home was completely silent. Louis occasionally gave directions and curly followed those directions. In 3 minutes they were already in front of his house. He let out a big sigh he didn't know he was holding.

"Thanks man, and sorry for throwing up in your bathroom" Curly smiled.

"Don't worry Louis" _what the fuck?_

"How do you know my name?"

"You're studying music don't you? So am I"

"You go to my school?" Louis was surprised. There weren't many people studying music and he doesn't remember seeing curly around.

"Yeah, it’s my first year. I'm one of the cello players in the orchestra." _Oh..._

"First year and already in the orchestra? That's good" A lovely shade of pink appeared in Curly's cheeks. "Um… What's your name again?"

"Harry"

"Okay. Well... Harry, see you around" Louis said while stepping out of the car. "Goodnight Louis".

 

The first thing he did was take an aspirin, the second thing he did was take a shower. The third thing he did was wonder why the hell he had never seen Harry around before. _I mean yes I don't pay too much attention to first graders but Harry was different._ Not because he has beautiful eyes or lovely lips and he's strong and... anyway. He's kind of different because he's one of the cello players. And he's just in his first semester!

Whatever. Louis really needed to sleep and luckily he fell asleep fast. Of course his real reward came the next morning, a headache and big bags under his eyes. _At least I don't feel like throwing up. Yes Louis, that's because you fucking threw up at Gemma's house. Congratulations._

He dressed up and made his way to school. We liked walking to school, especially on cloudy days. He felt calm and sometimes he could take all the time in the world to appreciate this piece of art that is the sky. But not today. Cause he was busy throwing up in other house last night. So of course he's late. He drove to school and arrived just in time to his first class. Classes begun and it was like Louis suddenly forgot that he was so tired. Yes, he could be a party animal, going out and about at least once a week. He could drink too much sometimes and smoke and stuff, but when it came to school, he was so dedicated and so hardworking. And he was proud of that. Classes had ended already by 12:00 but Louis had to stay for choir practice. He just wanted to take a nap, and decided that he was not going to stay. _I have never missed choir practice, one day won’t hurt nobody._ He was about to go when he heard the orchestra practicing. He walked to the other side of the school (not a big school anyway) and stared at the inside of the big classroom where the orchestra always practices. Harry was there of course. They were playing _Winter_ by Vivaldi. _Of course. Winter recital and they're playing winter. How stupid and cliché they are._ The main violin player was on her fourth year and she played so beautiful that Louis almost felt like crying. She sure was going to major in performing. Almost everyone who plays in the orchestra majors in that. He spotted Harry, so concentrated and beautiful at the same time. Yes, of course he is that kind of performer; he closes his eyes and shakes his head to the rhythm of the piece. _Maybe I should come to their recital. Harry would look good on a suit._

"Louis!" he turned around, scared that someone (for some reason) had heard his stupid thought. It was only Perrie, his lilac haired friend from the second year that has a great voice.

"Hey Perrie. How you're doing? "

"Fine. You? Aren’t you coming to choir practice?"

"Eh... I don't think so Perrie, no. I'm feeling a bit tired."

"Ow, that's a shame. We’re days away from the recital you know, but it’s okay" She gave him a sad smile.

Fuck, Louis felt guilty. _Your family is probably coming to see you, asshole. You need to give your one hundred percent._

"Okay Perrie, I’ll stay" he said with a sigh and a big bright smile appeared on the girl's face.

"I can take you to Zayn's after we finish if you want"

"Sure, thank you. But let’s go we're already late!"

***

Choir practice was good. It always is good. He drove Perrie to Zayn’s house. _She’s always lovely to me. And besides, he hadn’t seen his best friend in like a month or two months, ridiculous._

“Hi baby” Zayn said when he opened his door.

“Hello love” Said Louis in a high pitched voice and Perrie chuckled

“Hi Louis, I haven’t seen you in so long. Come in please” and they did.

“You want something to eat? I actually don’t have anything, we can order pizza” to which they both agreed.

“Zayn you’re coming to all of our winter recitals right?” Louis asked, he was afraid his best friend would miss his performance. “You can’t miss your baby’s performance in the choir recital… oh and Perrie’s gonna sing there too” Louis winked at Zayn.

“Ha, what are you singing?”

“just classic carols” Louis said. Zayn wrinkled his nose and made a annoyed moan "but it’s gonna be good. We promise”

Spending afternoons with Zayn was always fun. He missed their friendship so much. Now they rarely saw each other because 1: school 2: he's got a girlfriend.

It's not that he's jealous, definitely not. It's just that he misses his best friend that is all. He expected to spend more time with Zayn on this winter break since Louis' family is coming over and he'll stay in the city. He remembered when he met Zayn in high school; they were on their junior year. Louis was exited and scared, he had just moved to Liverpool (because he was the lil punk kid who wanted to get out of his town). It was like they were meant to be. Be bros of course. He remembers all the crazy parties, hungover mornings and stoned afternoons. They went through their "what am I gonna do with my life" crisis together. While Zayn decided he was gonna study literature and become an English teacher, Louis had decided he wanted to study music. He had no idea what he wanted to be; a composer, a teacher, lyricist, performer.... But he knew music was everything. That afternoon, Louis took a long ass nap while Zayn and Perrie did coupley things. He woke up, told them his weird tale of last night, ate another slice of pizza and made his way home. When he arrived, the sun had already set and darkness filled his small home. He had to practice piano, at least an hour. He already could play the two pieces perfectly reading the sheet, but without the sheet? That was a different story. Louis could not finish to understand it; sometimes he doesn't even read the sheet while playing, but just knowing that piece of paper is there for him gives him confidence, something he has always needed while performing. He tried to play it without the sheet, and naturally it sounded like shit. This was a problem he always had, and he needed to overcome it _right now._ Okay maybe tomorrow. He wanted to sleep. He had been over sleeping so much lately; he also needed to overcome that.

Just as he was beginning to fall asleep he received a message:

Liam: Tommo, guess who’s visiting you tomorrow ;).  _What?_

Liam was Louis’ childhood friend, they practically were brothers.

Louis: What are you talking about?

Liam: Nothing, just that I’m driving your mom and sisters to Liverpool, and I’m gonna stay the weekend :)

Louis: HOLY SHIT LIMA I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. Aren’t you staying for my recitals tho’?

Liam: Don’t think so :( I’ll see what I can do, promise

Louis: That’s okay Li, you staying in my home?

Liam: Nah, Sophia lives there! If you know what I mean ;)

Louis: Haha sure pimp daddy

Liam: I’ll see you tomorrow lou :)

That literally made Louis’ night 3432524 times better. I mean it would be better if Liam stayed over at his house, BUT he needed to stop being bitter over his friends girlfriends. And besides, he was so happy his mom and sisters would be able to come; it wasn't sure they would come since there seems to be problems with money after the divorce, but it didn't matter. At all. He was about to fall asleep again when he received a message from his mom:

Mom: I’m sorry love, we won’t be able to visit you this winter break :(

Louis: You sure mom, because Liam just told me you guys are coming tomorrow??? ;)

Mom: Oh no, that Liam! I wanted to surprise you haha :) Well I'll see you tomorrow love, sleep well x

Louis: Goodnight mom :) love you

***

On the morrow, Louis woke up with a big bright smile on his face. It had been a while since he had woken up so happy. In a couple of hours he would see his mother, sisters and his childhood best friend. And maybe meet Liam's girlfriend. Liam and Zayn would most likely get on well and the 5 of them would hang out. He walked to school because he woke up early. Classes went by and when they finished, Louis realized he had a couple of hours to practice before Liam arrived. He decided to practice in one of the bigger and actually good pianos of the school, not his small second hand piano he had in his little house. As soon as he started playing he realized it was more difficult, of course. The keys were way stiffer. He was glad he could practice a little bit in this piano before the recital.

"Louis?" A voiced called. It was Harry in the doorframe. Louis tried to hide the fact that seeing Harry again made him smile."Hi I was just passing by and wanted to see who was playing sorry, if you want to I'll go-"

"No no, it's okay, you can stay if you want" the curly haired boy stepped in the cubicle and took a sit.

"I saw you near the orchestra room yesterday, I wanted to say hi but you left before practice ended" _Fuck_

"yeah, I left because I had choir practice"

"I've heard you guys, you are amazing! And um... You play piano really beautiful Louis" _damn it,_ Harry was looking at him like he was the eight wonder. _What's with younger music students having crushes on me? First Perrie and now Harry_. Of course Perrie didn't have a crush on Louis but she felt some kind of admiration for him (Zayn had said so once). But Harry? He wouldn't mind Harry having a crush on him. _Wait what?_

"Thank you, I don't play that good without the sheet tho"

"Oh well, that’s really common"

"You have any tips for mediocre musicians?" Harry giggled a little and smiled at the floor. _He's so charming what the fuck._

"You’re not mediocre Louis. What were you playing?"

"Waltz in A flat"

"Okay, see... What I do is learn the piece and hum it while I'm not practicing. And then while playing i just get lost in it. You don't have to play it perfectly at first; you can look at the sheet when in doubt. Just make sure to, like, hide it or something"

"Well, thanks, I’ll hide it the next time” Louis said, giving his best flirty smile

"Yeah, your fingers already know the piece, you just need to actually enjoy it" Harry said while looking at him straight in the eyes and smiling. _Does he always do this? Damn it. He's so pretty._ Their staring contest was interrupted by Louis' ringtone.

"Hello?"

_Louis, we'll be at your house in any minute, you still in school?_

"Nah, I was practicing a little bit, I'll be home in a while"

_Okay mate_

"oh and don't use your phone while driving Lima" and with that said, Louis hung up. "So um... Harry-"

"Can you give me piano lessons sometime?" The younger boy blurted out

"Uh... yeah sure"

"Oh my god, that was stupid, I'm so-"

"No no no" Louis shook his head "that wasn't stupid, I'd love to teach you an easy piece or two, but for now, I really really need to go home"

Louis picked up his things and gave Harry a fist bump while saying see ya mate. Yeah, that's bro enough.

****

"Louis please" Liam said, "it's been too long since we've partied together"

Liam and Louis’ family had arrived already. The ‘welcome’ protocol was full of hugs and kisses as usual. He felt happy, but it felt a little strange to have so many people inside his house. He took a short nap with his childhood friend, since he had been driving all morning and was really tired too. When Louis woke up, Liam started talking about a party or something. _How the fuck does he knows there’s gonna be a party?_

"I don't know Liam" Louis did not want to go out this night, especially since his mother and sisters were there.

"Come on! Since when _you_  say no to a party?"

"No Liam, and besides you're going with Sandra anyway"

"Sophia"

"Yes, your girlfriend"

"Is this what it’s all about? You can invite someone"

"I guess…” Louis was giving up “I’ll invite my friend Zayn and his girlfriend"

"I meant someone. Like a date or something" okay, Louis didn't want a date. _Harry._ Maybe he could invite Harry; I mean he wanted piano lessons didn’t he? It won’t be so weird.

"Okay, I know someone"

"You already decided? What's her name?" _Her. Fuck._ Liam didn't know yet that Louis isn't entirely into girls. Zayn already knew. But he was a little bit afraid of how Liam would react. Okay...

"Gemma" Louis blurted out

"okay... she goes to your school?"

"No, her brother does tough. You go and get Sophia and I'll go to Gemma's house to see if she can hang out tonight"

"Why can't you just send her a message?"

"Lima, I don't know about you but I am a gentleman, these things need to be asked face to face" Louis said with an exaggerated hand motion. Truth was, he didn't have her number. He had just seen her once. He barely remembers the way to her house. But honestly he didn't want to invite anyone else (and if he goes to her house he may or may not see Harry. Not that he cares of course).

"Okay, I'll call you. We'll meet up at the party?"

"Yeah sure"

"You already know how to get there? Because I'm a little bit confused myself but I'll have soph with me and she-"

"Yes Liam, I know how to get there" he said while sending Zayn a message. Perrie and he already planned on going anyway. Liam and Louis went to the kitchen where Phoebe, Daisy, Fizzy, Lottie and his mom were drinking tea and chatting. Seeing the five of them in his house made him feel warm and so so happy. _Tonight I'll go out just to please Liam, but I need to enjoy my girls every day._

"Mom, can I go out tonight?" Louis asked

"You don't have to ask for permission, this is your house love” Jay said with the sweetest of the smiles.

"Ha, okay mom"

"Where are you guys going?"

"Just a little house party, nothing too big or wild" said Liam

"Yea it's not too far away from here. Zayn and Perrie are going too" Louis added

"Can I go?" Lottie said

"No" Louis said sharply.

“Why not?”

“Because your underage, little sister.” Louis said in a high pitched voice, imitating Lottie’s accent. Her being underage wasn’t a problem actually. Louis just misses his little banter with his sisters. He didn’t want her to go tough. These parties sometimes can get weird and Lottie is just fifteen years old. “We’ll go out some other day Lots, do some pg rated stuff, like get an ice cream or something”. 

The two friends made their way out of his house and Louis headed to Gemma and Harry’s house. He was so drunk yesterday, but surprisingly he remembers the way. It was all blurry memories but when he arrived to their home, he was sure it was the correct one. Or at least he wished he was sure, he would know in a few moments anyway. He knocked the door, a few seconds went by and Harry was standing in front of him.

“Louis?” a cute smile appeared on his lips.

“Hey, harry. Um… is your sister home?” Harry gave him a confused look.

“Gemma!” Harry shouted after a few seconds, breaking the eye contact with Louis. Harry disappeared inside the house while the blonde haired girl appeared and was surprised at the sight of the boy who threw up in her house.

“Hi Louis” _good, she remembers my name._

“Gemma, um… would you like to hang out tonight?” Louis was a little bit nervous. A few seconds passed, and he got more nervous “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I- I understand perfectly if you don’t-“

“Louis! Yeah, I’d like to hang out with you tonight” she cut him off, not unkindly

“Cool, it’s just a house party, nothing too big”

“Wait... is it Becky Robinson’s house?”

“Eh… yeah I think so, she’s a fashion student isn’t she?”

“Yup, you know her?”

“Nah, my friend’s girlfriend does, they go to the same school I think. You were planning on going to that party anyway don’t you?” Louis said with a smile, just to break the ice a little bit.

“Yes actually, but now I got I ride” she said with a cute smile. She’s actually really pretty. _I hope I have a good night._

***

"So… Sophia, what do you do on your free time?" Louis had already drunk a few beers at the party. He was having quite a good time actually. Their little group was conformed by Liam, Sophia, Zayn, Perrie, Gemma and Louis. Gemma and Sophia actually knew each other already apparently. They had met at a party. Zayn and Liam seemed to get on pretty well too. It was a good night.

"Damn Louis you're already drunk aren't you mate?" Liam said

"Nah, I’m just making sure lovely Sophia is good enough for you, young Lima." Both Zayn and Liam had their arm around their girlfriends and it seemed correct to put his arm around Gemma as well.

"No louis, let me ask you a question," Zayn said between giggles. He also had been drinking “how did Gemma and you met?" _Damn Zayn._ He and Perrie laughed because they already knew the story and apparently loved go make Louis umcomfortable. Gemma proceeded to tell the story and while she was talking, Louis spotted a tall guy with curly hair. _Yes, of course Harry is here. Why is he even here? I thought he didn't like parties?_ Then he remembered he doesn't really _knows_  Harry. He just has talked to him like three times in his entire life. He was with a blonde guy who Louis was sure he had seen at school. He played guitar, Louis was almost sure. Harry spotted them, and Louis suddenly felt guilty for having his arm around Gemma. He hoped Harry didn’t think Louis talked and said yes to the piano lessons just to be close to Gemma. The curly boy and the blonde one were heading towards Louis’ little group and he felt a little bit relieved when they just saluted Gemma and started conversation with Perrie. _Good. I think?_ He felt so awkward and didn’t even know why. _Was it the beers? Was It Harry? Nah, that doesn’t make sense._ The curly boy and the blond one soon disappeared into the house. His friends were talking about something he didn’t understand. Gemma laughed and Louis watched her every move. She had Harry’s dimples. He realized, he didn’t want to be here with Gemma, he wanted to be with Harry. He should’ve invited him in the first place. Louis spotted his friend Oli and decided to "accidentally" pair Gemma and him up. Just for tonight.

“Give me your phone number Gemma, I’ll give you mine” and they did. That way she can call him when she wants to go or vice versa. After all she just agreed to come here with him just for the ride, didn’t she?

Louis and Gemma went over with Oli and did what it was needed. He was always a good wingman, some people had told him. They seemed to get on well, and eventually, Louis excused himself and left them alone. He drank a tequila shot just to make him brave and made his way to find Harry. Instead, he found Zayn and Liam sitting alone on a couch.

“Yo, where are your girls?” Louis said to the both of them

“They went to the loo I guess, where’s Gemma?” Liam questioned

“Um… I think she found some friends, she’s with them” The boy replied with a careless look on his face.

“So what do we have here, my two best friends are suddenly besties uh?” He spotted the curly haired guy near to other restroom, alone. _This is my time_

“I have to go lads” Louis said with no chance for his friends of answering him and made his way to Harry.

“You know, people call me Louis, but you can call me tonight” Louis said with a smirk on his face, he really hoped his attempt of flirting and making Harry laugh would work out.

“Are you drunk?” Well, it didn’t work out.

“No!” The older boy said with his hands on his hips “I mean, yes, but I was just trying to make you laugh mate” Louis bumped Harry’s shoulder.

“Well, you need to work on that” Said Harry with a smile.

They both looked at each other and didn’t want to break the eye contact, until…

"Can I kiss you" Louis said slowly and Harry looked surprised. For a moment he thought the curly boy would say no.

"Sure" and they kissed. It surely wasn't like the other drunk kisses Louis had experienced, this was so slow and soft. Lips barely touching. The older boy put an arm around Harry, just to feel him closer and the green eyed boy responded well as he hugged Louis and starting rubbing his back. He hadn't known how much he craved that kiss. Louis pushed him against the nearest wall and moved onto his jaw line and his neck. He already could feel the het of his body rising. Louis stopped a second just to push the curly haired boy inside the restroom. At this point, their kiss had turned into biting and sucking at Harry's lips. Louis started undoing Harry's shirt, hands gently but desperate, traveling all over his bare broad shoulders, arms, torso and lower back while sucking at his neck. Louis knew his own manhood was rising already, he felt like he could get off just by grinding on Harry's leg. Soon enough, Louis started undoing Harry's jeans. He wanted to suck him off; _I need to hear him moaning._

"Louis" Harry said between heavy breaths.

"yeah?"

"Stop"

“wait what?” he said with his hands on Harry's shoulders, his eyes dark

“Please, Louis!” _No fucking way, he can't say no, he doesn't know how good of a sucker I am_

"No, wait. Don't resist" said with a hoarse voice. As soon as those words left his mouth, he wished he wouldn't have said them. _What the fuck am I doing?_ He let go of Harry, his eyes were full of fear, and Louis felt confused with himself, _I'm not like that._ Harry put his shirt back on and simply left. In other cases, Louis would have masturbated his erection away. It's not like this hadn't happened before. Other one-night-stands at parties had left them like this... He never wanted so suck someone off so badly tough. But that didn't justify his actions. He left the party and decided not to drive. Instead he walked home, hoping he would get there without dying or at least without throwing up.

*****

He had no idea how he got home, but he did. He woke up the next morning and felt his deserved hangover. He looked around and realized he was alone. His mum was supposed to sleep with him, and the four girls slept on the other room. He headed to the kitchen and saw his lovely mum, doing mum stuff, he supposed.

"Good morning sunshine" Jay said with a smile "how are you feeling?"

"Bad. My head is killing me"

"Here" his mum handed him a hot cup of tea "I made you tea"

"Thanks mum"

"When you finish take a shower, you'll feel better. I'll make pancakes for you and the girls." And he did. While he took a shower, he thought about what happened last night. He didn't know what to do. He ate breakfast with his sisters, and decided to go to Zayn’s and ask for advice. But first, he had to get his car. He walked to this Becky girl’s house, and saw his car. There were still a couple of cars there from yesterday, a lot of people surely slept here last night. He drove to Zayn’s house and just when he was about to knock, he noticed the door was unlocked. _Fucking Zayn._ He got inside and went to his room, hoping he had already woken up, if not, Louis would be a dick and wake him up. He didn’t have a plan for what he saw tough. It caught him so off ward; Liam and Zayn, shirtless, spooning, and sleeping. _What the fuck?_


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis says fuck a lot

That same afternoon, Louis, Jay and the four girls went to get ice cream, just as Louis promised. He wasn’t paying much attention to what the girls were talking about; he just keept thinking about what happened last night. _I need to apologize._ _And also, what about that Zayn and Liam thing?_ He didn’t understand a thing, it was a wild Friday.

Once they had all finished eating their ice cream, they headed to buy a lot of junk food for it was movie night tonight. Phoebe was holding Louis’ hand and had been dragging him across the whole building while deciding what they were going to eat. The child eventually lost energy and asked Louis to give her a piggy back. And he did.

“I’m getting to old for these kinds of things phoebs”

“I’m sorry, I just miss you” she said while letting out a yawn.

“Aw, I miss you girls too” and it was true. It was so weird coming from a noisy house full of people and now living on his own. They got home, built a blanket fort in Louis’ room in front of the TV and decided to watch The Lion King first. The little mermaid next, Big hero 6… then Louis lost the count ‘cause he fell asleep.

He dreamed of the party, he was again with Liam, Zayn, Sophia and Perrie, the difference was that he hadn’t his arm around Gemma, he had his arm around Harry, just as it should have been. Things got weird when out of nothing, Zayn and Liam started kissing. There. In front of everyone, including their girlfriends. Sophia slapped Liam and left while Perrie’s blue eyes filled with tears. The blond guy who plays guitar suddenly appeared. He and Harry were trying to calm Perrie, hugging her and rubbing her back while she helplessly sobbed. Then he noticed he wasn't wearing pants.

Louis woke up, sweating. His mom, Daisy and Phoebe had already woken up. Fizzy and Lottie snoring lightly beside him inside the blanket fort they had built last night. It was 1:00 pm already. He shook each one of his sisters a little bit to wake them up. And they did. _First things first, I need to apologize._

“Hey girls” said Louis, sitting in front of them “I need your advice”

“You? Asking for advice” said Fizzy. _Ah, she’s morning-grumpy_

“What?” Lottie spoke without opening her eyes.

“if someone were pushing you to do something you don’t want to… you really really don’t want to, and then they apologized, would you accept their apologize?”

“No” fizzy said sharply.

“No?!”

“It depends Louis” said Lottie, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes “Oh my god, what did you do Lou?”

“What? Nothing,” Louis answered with a high pitched voice “I’m asking for a friend. Thank you” he said while getting up to leave the two girls alone.

“Yeah, sure Jan” said Fizzy and Lottie laughed

“Who the hell is Jan?” he said, a little bit offended tough he didn’t know what the fuck they were talking about. Fizzy let out a sigh and rolled her eyes

“nothing Louis”.

He headed to the kitchen, mildly confused about his sisters. He drank tea and made his way to Harry’s house.

***

He knocked the door and a few seconds later Gemma opened the door. He remembered then that he was supposed to give her a ride home after the party. _Fuck._

"Louis" she sounded surprised "please come inside" he did and sat on the couch

"How you're doing?"

"Good" she said with a smile. "You?"

"Good. Um, I'm sorry for not giving you a ride back home last Friday" Louis said while scathing the back of his head.

"Ah don't worry, Oli did"

"Oh good, I'm glad. Is your brother home? I really need to talk with him"

"HARY, COME HERE" she yelled while standing up. "I'll leave you two, alright?"

A few moments later, Harry came down and Louis stood up. The younger boy seemed a little bit surprised and confused at Louis' prescense.

"Harry..."

"I'm sorry, Louis" that he did not expect.

"Sorry for what?"

"You know, Friday night... I'm sorry I was afraid I don't know, I-"

"Harry!" Louis cut him off "you don't need to apologize. If there's someone who needs to apologize it's me. I should've asked you if you were sure you wanted I guess... and I should've stopped"

"You did" Harry was staring at the floor. _Why the hell does he feels guilty, this is all my fault what's the fuck?_

"No Harry, I need you to understand that I should've stopped at the first no. And for that I am very sorry" They were silent for a moment, Harry still facing the floor and Louis searching his eyes. The green eyed boy finally met the other boy's eyes and said

"I understand..." After that, a slightly awkward silence ignited the whole room. Louis didn't know what to do now. Should he say goodbye? Should he hug him? Should he bro bump him? Then finally he knew what to do.

"Harry, would you be up today for some piano lessons imparted by Professor Louis?" He said with an obviously faked over excitement and a tumps up to which Harry giggled.

"Sure!"

"Good, let's go then"

The way home was silent. Just when they were arriving to Louis' house, a sound of breaking glass followed by some high pitched screams came out of it.

"Oh yeah" Louis said while turning to face Harry "my sisters and mom are home" Louis turned to face him with a apologetic 

 "i don't know why I always assumed you lived alone"

"I do, but my sisters are already on their winter break, so they're just visiting" said Louis with smile. They stepped into the house, and of course Daisy and Phoebe were the source of those sounds. "Girls, what are you- oh, you broke a glass..."

"It was daisy!"

"It was phoebe" they were about to get into another little fight, Louis could sense it

"Girls, girls, it's okay, are you really gonna fight in front of our visit" The moment they saw Harry, they stopped talking. They were so into their little fight they never noticed their older brother had brought someone home. They were always loud, as little sisters are, but whenever they met someone new, they would be quiet. And Louis was grateful for that.

“This is Harry, Harry these are Daisy and Phoebe” Harry waved his hand and said a little cute “Hi, nice to meet you" and the two little girls just said hi and made their way upstairs.

“Aw, they’re so cute… you miss them a lot when they’re not here don’t you?” Harry said and Louis nodded. “so, it is your mom, the little girls and you right?”

“Nope, I have two more sisters actually, we’re a big family… but anyway, we came here to learn some piano didn’t we?!” He said clapping his hand and Harry let out an adorable laugh. It probably wasn’t that funny, but Louis appreciated Harry for laughing. The piano lessons were just Louis teaching Harry how to play scales, because even though _they are boring and basic they are really necessary_ as Louis kept saying. And it was true. It wasn’t that hard, Harry already knew them on cello of course, but apparently he had never played piano in his entire life, so it was a bit hard at first. Louis learned that he and Gemma lived alone together, also, that the blond guy who plays guitar is his best friend and his name is Niall. This piano lesson suddenly turned into a fucking interview about each other, until Harry asked how he was going with playing the piece without the sheet.

“Well, quite good I think, I still have trouble though”

“Can you play me your whole recital?” Harry said with a charming smile “pretty please?”

“Uh, yeah sure.” They switched places, so now harry was sitting in the elbow rest of the piano’s nearest couch and Louis turning around to face him “It’s just two pieces actually”

“Which ones?”

“Waltz in A flat major and Moonlight Sonata, just the first movement though”

“So romantic” that comment made Louis shiver. It is romantic, it’s Louis’ favourite era. Maybe it was the nervousness of playing these pieces he’s been practicing like crazy in front of someone who is not Zayn or Perrie. Maybe it was the way Harry said the word ~romantic~, a raspy, low and slow kind of way. Or maybe it was that Louis realized how close Harry’s legs were to him.

 “yup, I… I’ll play them for you” Louis turned around and started playing. And he had hoped to play really well, since he's been practicing this for too long hasn't he? But instead, naturally, he fucked up. He was tense. He hadn't finished playing the piece but let out a frustrated sigh because he could play no more. Not like this. He was ashamed of behaving like that in front of Harry, but what could he do? "Damn it, I've been practicing this for months and I still can't play for shit" he said, turning around again with an apologetic smile. He thought Harry expected more of him.

"No," Harry said "you sure can play it; you know the piece, now you just have to feel it"

"What do you mean?"

"Louis, I already told you, your fingers know the piece, you can read it a thousand times, you can listen to it a hundred times, but you won't play it perfectly until you feel it. I mean that's what music, especially romanticism, is about!" it made sense, Louis was always so self-conscious about performing in front of people, he had this weird mentality that he couldn't ever make any mistake. But that needed to change.

"You're right Harry"

"Remember that day I walked in when you were practicing in school? I heard you playing the waltz. And you did really well,“ Harry said while rubbing Louis’ shoulder “And you're gonna do really good in your recital"

Louis played moonlight sonata again, but now he tried to feel it. He remembered those performers who always closed their eyes. In his first year, he thought it was stupid, he thought that students who do that are pretentious and arrogant. But it started to make sense, cause you can disconnect yourself from this world just by closing your eyes, that's just the first step and everyone can do that when they kiss someone, when they're about to sleep, when their pain is too hard the only way they can get out is by closing their eyes and let those tears out. And when you play an instrument, it's a whole new world. You're giving this objet a life, a voice. And for once, Louis understood that. He didn't need to impress anyone. _What does this piece feels like? How did I feel the first time I heard it years ago? That’s what I’ll try to transmit to the audience._ His fingers moved slowly, sometimes hard, sometimes soft until he finished the first piece. He dared to continue with the Waltz and just felt nice, like when he’s playing alone. But he wasn’t alone; when he finished he turned to see Harry, to see if he had liked it. His mouth was shaped like a little o and his eyes were so big, pupils dilated staring at him. Louis felt his heartbeat rising. Harry was standing too close again and without noticing they both were leaning down. They were about to kiss when he heard someone calling his name “Louis?”

Harry jumped a little bit and jerked away from Louis as much as he could without It looking weird. Louis’ mom was coming down the stairs and fortunately, he didn’t see their… well almost kiss.

“Oh, I didn’t know you had invited a friend, I thought you were just practicing” Jay said when she saw Harry.

“Uh, yeah, he’s Harry. Harry that’s my mom”

“You can call me Jay, sweetheart” she said while coming near and giving harry a handshake. She sat on the couch; opposite to where harry was sitting. “Louis, Liam said he’s coming over for dinner and saying goodbye, he leaves tomorrow” _shit,_ he hadn’t spoken a word to Liam since the party. He checked his phone and had 15 messages from Liam. I can’t do this; _I really need to talk with him about Zayn._ “Will Harry stay for dinner too?”

“Ah… do you want to stay for dinner?” Louis did want Harry to stay, but he also needed to talk with Liam… but he wanted him to stay.

“Um, yeah sure.” _Good_. Louis got up and made a gesture for Harry to actually sit on the couch, next to him.

“So Harry, you’re studying music too?” _here comes the small talk._

“Yes, I am” Jay learned that Harry played the cello and that he was in the orchestra. Also, that Harry’s mum was not that convinced of the career he had chosen. Gemma was on her last year, she was studying Science Education, and the arguments were always something like “why don’t you study something normal like your sister”. But apparently she started calming down when she saw just how happy harry seemed to be. Maybe, Gemma defending his little brother also helped. Jay then said that she didn’t want Louis to study music at first, but now she’s so glad she let him study whatever he wants. It was so weird seeing Harry interacting with adults, Louis didn’t thought his charm also worked on them, but it did.

“Oh the pizza is here” Jay said when she heard a motorcycle coming near and indeed it was the pizza. Daisy and phoebe came down so fast and they were being so loud. Maybe they had forgotten Harry was there. Or maybe they just didn’t care anymore. Lottie and fizzy came down seconds later, Louis introduced harry to them and Harry was on his full charming mode on. It was fascinating. Louis was sure his tween sisters also found him fascinating. They all sat around the rather small table. They all waited for Liam to arrive and he did moments later.

“Liam!” Phoebe and Daisy said at the same time and ran towards him, showering him with hugs as he came.

“Hello Mrs Darling, Tommos” he said while saluting everyone. Then he saw Harry “oh I remember you, you were at the party on Friday don’t you?” _Yeah, the party where you somehow ended up In Zayn’s bed_

“Yeah, I’m Harry” “I’m Liam” they said while exchanging a handshake.

***

Liam headed back to Doncaster full of blessings, hugs and kisses from Louis' mom and sisters. He didn't have a chance to talk to him about Friday night, but he hoped to do so soon. Liam had said something about wanting to finish his career here in Liverpool. Of course Jay commented on how dedicated and what a wonderful boyfriend he was for wanting to spent more time with his girlfriend to which Liam replied with a little smile, wide eyes and a short "yeah". Louis also asked if he was going to come for his recitals.

"Uh, I don't know, I might tho. What day is it?"

"Thursday is the choir one and Friday the piano one" Harry replied.

"Yup... Wait, how do you know?" Louis said

"Well..." Harry's cheeks were growing red "Perrie's in choir too, and you both have the same piano teacher so... I just assumed those were your dates"

"Oh, you're friends with Perrie too?" Jay asked and the curly haired boy nodded with a smile "such a lovely girl isn't she?"

"Ah yeah, she is. The lilac haired girl at the party, Liam. Zayn's girlfriend" Louis said, hoping to get a reaction from Liam and he did. Kind of. He lowered his eyes and said 

"yeah, I remember her".

It was already eight o clock when he left and Louis offered Harry a ride home.

"What a lovely family you have Louis" The boy said once they were already on the way home. "It's amazing how supportive your mother is." And it was true. It was a tough pill to swallow for Jay when Louis came out of the closet. And also when he told her he wanted to move to Liverpool to study music. But his mother had always been his best friend.

"Yeah she's awesome" Louis said smiling.

"And your sisters as well, Lottie and Fizzy are really sweet"

"Nah they're not, they were extra nice to you because they think you're cute or something.

"How do you know?" Harry said giggling

"I know my people"

***

On the morrow, Louis felt happy, his mom had made him breakfast, Daisy and Phoebe were there to hug him goodbye. It was really refreshing since he's used to his lonely morning routine. He walked to school, and meanwhile he was thinking about how he had spend the whole day with Harry. Louis kept replaying his favorite moments in his mind, and just to thinking about how they almost kissed, made Louis' cheeks red. He was just arriving to school, longing to see the boy with the brown curls but instead, he saw the lilac haired girl and that was enough to break his fairytale bubble. He headed to his first class, totally avoiding Perrie. He kept doing that all day long.

When his last class had ended, he was relieved, but that feeling soon vanished when his phone starter ringing, the screen flashing Perrie's name. _Fuck._

"Hey Perrie"

_Louis, you're already home?_

"No, I was just about to leave why?"

_Uh, I really need to talk to you, can you please wait for me?_

"Sure, I'll walk you home"

_Thank you._  Louis could almost hear her smiling.

"Um, what do you want to talk about?"

_It's nothing, just something about the party on last Friday. I'll meet you just outside, okay?_

"Yeah, sure".

Louis spotted her two minutes later and just as soon as he saw her, Louis felt angry. Angry at Zayn; why would he cheat on a lovely girl who has been nothing but wonderful to him? And Liam too, he didn't know Sophia that well, but she seemed really nice and sweet. Perrie gave Louis a small smile when he saw her and he said:

"Shall we go home?" To which Perrie nodded and they started walking. After some minutes of awkward silence Perrie finally broke the silence:

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you because I really consider you a friend" she said while facing the ground "and I'm just confused and I don't really know what to do" _Oh no, here it comes._ "Last Friday... I kissed Sophia" _what_. _What the fuck_?! Out of all the things that Perrie could have said, he never excepted that.

"What" is all confused Louis could say

"Liam's girlfriend... Sophia"

"Yeah yeah, but... How... I just"

"Louis, I really need to tell Zayn about this. I don't want him to know from other people"

"What- what do you mean other people, someone saw you?"

"Well, yes we were just outside the restroom on the second floor. I don't know, maybe... Maybe Zayn already knows, he's been distant these days. " they arrived to Perrie's house and all her dogs stared at them from the window, as if they were hearing everything and as if they knew her owner was sad. Maybe they did.

"Okay, but the question is, do you like... You know... Like her that way?" Louis said slowly, he never thought Perrie could be queer. She never commented on that, but it's something Louis never thought about.

"I don't know Louis" she pressed her forehead to his chest and started crying. Louis wrapped her in a tight hug and she held him back "I don't even know her last name, or what she's studying. I don't know anything" she started sobbing for a long moment.

"Easy, you're going to ruin your mascara" Louis said to lighten the mood a little bit.

"It's Waterproof, Louis" Perrie said while letting him go and drying her tears.

"Oh right. Um... If it makes you feel better, her last name is Smith and she's studying fashion"

"Thanks Louis" Perrie said while smiling and letting out a little laugh.

***

He knocked Zayn's door and a moment later he heard his best mate's voice asking who was it. Louis noticed that the door was unlocked (again) and stepped in, just to find the boy sitting in his desk, with a big fat book and notes spread all around.

"Zayn you really need to lock the door, who knows what might happen"

"Hey Louis" his friend replied with a tired smile.

"How you're doing? You busy, I can come later or tomorrow if you want"

"No no no, please sit," he said while standing up and heading to the couch "you might be a good distraction, and I'm almost over" They both sat down and Louis said

"I'll be a good distraction, I really need to talk to you"

"Yeah, sure mate" he said while giving him a confused and concerned expression.

"I'll be quick about it... See I need to know what happened last Friday, because... On Saturday morning I came here, the door was unlocked, _again_ , and I saw Liam and you, half naked sleeping on your bed" Louis said as slow as he could. Zayn sighed and after what seemed like an eternity he finally spoke.

"I- it just happened I guess. At the party we suddenly were alone and we just kissed. Sophia and Perrie left and never came back I think, I don't remember. All I know is that he slept here that night and the next two days he didn't want to leave, and I didn't want him to... I just" He sighed one more time, and hid his face under his hands.

"Hey mate, it's okay" Louis said while rubbing Zayn's shoulder.

"I'm just worried about Perrie" Louis almost wanted to tell him what Perrie did, just so he could feel a little bit better, but that's not for him to say. "

You really need to talk to her" is the only thing Louis managed to say "it'll be okay, I promise."

He remembered how Zayn and Perrie started dating. The first year of uni had been parties and beer and being drunk every weekend with him. Eventually louis started taking school more seriously, but Zayn kept drinking and drinking and drinking. Along with snogging any girl or boy at the party. The second year, was the year when the school decided to form a choir again after three years of being choir-less. That's how Louis met Perrie, and he was certain she had a crush on him. There was a time when the school decided to make a little choir recital on one afternoon of October, after just two months of practicing. Zayn went to that recital, just because they were going to a club after that. He introduced Perrie to him that night, and Zayn suddenly ~realized~ he didn't want to go to a club, but preferred to have dinner just with Perrie and Louis. In November they officially became a couple; he met her parents, she went to a couple of times to Manchester, Jay and the girls had even met her on one of their short visits to Liverpool. Zayn had settled down. And now Louis was afraid he would be as he was before Perrie.

He really wanted to tell Zayn everything about Harry, but he thought that maybe he had to leave him to think about Liam and Perrie and all of that. He left his house, and headed to his own. He had all the intentions to call Harry, but he realized he didn't have his number. So he texted Gemma asking for Harry's number. When he arrived home, he settled on the couch and dialed Harry's number.

_Hello?_

"Harry, it's Louis, would you want to hang out today? Maybe go and get ice cream or something?"

_Oh, Louis, I'd love to, but I'm really busy right now._  I

t seemed like he was in a crowded place. "Okay, I hope you let me know when you want to hang out"

Harry giggled and said _sure Lou, bye._

 That definitely wasn't Louis asking Harry out on a date, and definitely Harry wasn't ditching him. _Maybe he was still in school? Maybe he doesn't want to hang out with me? Did he called me Lou? That means something?_ He was feeling too tired anyway. After comforting two of his mates he actually felt emotionally tired. Just as he was considering calling Liam he fell asleep. After two hours of intense sleeping, Louis was woken up by the screams of his twins sisters. Jay and the twins were heading to the nearest park, leaving just Fizzy and Lottie with him. And with the house finally in silence, he decided to practice piano a bit. He now felt confident, he was sure he was going to do fine.

On the morrow, Louis woke up a little bit later than usual. School hadn't technically finished yet, but he didn't have to go to school. He did though, after receiving tons of messages from the choir chat group. He was planing on going anyway, to practice a bit more on the good piano. And maybe seeing Harry today. He arrived to school and headed directly to the choir classroom. There were people already, but the teacher was nowhere to be seen, so everyone was warming up on their own or in little groups. In one corner he spotted Perrie chatting with Niall, the blond haired guy. He sat down with them and moments later spotted a tall guy with an orange beanie and black jeans entering the classroom. At first, Louis didn't recognize Harry, he's always wearing his hair down, and somehow he managed to look even better with his hair pushed back.

"Skipping classes you little rebel?" Louis teased him when he sat down between Niall and Perrie. Harry smiled and said

"not really, I don't have classes anymore and there was orchestra practice early... And Niall had his instrument exam today, so... Here we are"

"You play guitar don't ya?" Louis asked Niall to which he nodded. He also invited him to his recital that would be taking place the next day. The teacher finally showed up, and practice begun. Louis had excepted Niall and Harry to leave but they didn't. Niall kept typing on his phone while Harry payed attention to everything, eyes sparkling and genuine smile lightning up his lovely face. Louis was distracted watching every move Harry made. To the way he readjusted his beanie, to the way he wetted his lips, and how he closed his eyes and sighed when he heard a melody he liked. He met Louis' gaze a couple of times, but he just lowered his eyes and pretended to read the carols he already knew, while his cheeks were growing red.

Practice finished two hours later, and Perrie left school with Niall. They were neighbors so they often took the bus together. Harry said it was still early to go home, so he went with Louis in search for one of the good pianos at the school. They found one quickly, which was good because Harry was carrying around his big cello. Louis sat down in front of the piano and the other boy sat beside it, facing Louis while he warmed up his fingers playing scales. He then started playing some pieces, and he was aware of Harry watching every move he made.

"You play really beautiful Louis" Harry's eyes darkened and were fixed on Louis' lips. "I mean it" His voice was so low and raspy, it made Louis shiver. He bit his lower lip, leaned close and slowly said "I wish I was as great as you"

"I'm sure you are" Louis breathed into Harry's mouth. They were both teasing each other, lips already touching but not really kissing, until Harry took Louis bottom lip between his plum lips, making soft and slow movements, then sucking and licking. Both of their mouths opening easily and moving in sync while his cold fingers tips ran across Harry's biceps, shoulders and neck.

"God, Harry you're so beautiful" He sucked at the younger boy's strong jawline then started kissing licking and sucking at his neck. Harry jerked away, looking at him with big dilated eyes. He lowered his eyes and Louis noticed small bulge creeping inside Harry's tight jeans.

"You need a ride home?" Louis whispered, eyes fixed on Harry's crotch, the younger boy just needed to nod once for Louis to grab his cello and head towards his car. They arrived to Harry's house in just two minutes, Louis probably drove way too fast, but it was needed. The boy unlocked the door and they both headed upstairs to Harry's room. Louis laid down on the bed, his companion on top of him, planting dirty and wet kisses all over his face.

"Your sister" Louis managed to say between heave breaths "she isn't home is she?"

"No" that's all he needed to hear.

He grabbed Harry by the hips and flipped him over switching positions. "I want to suck you off" he breathed into Harry's neck, his cheeks turning red, hands searching for his zipper. Louis quickly stood on his knees, between Harry's legs and helped him take them off, or tried to. "Damn it, your jeans are too tight" To which Harry let out a adorable laugh while fighting to take them off completely along with his boxers. Harry's manhood was finally free, curled up against his belly. He grabbed his tights and started licking just the tip of his head, tasting a bit of precome already. Slowly, taking him in and Harry pulling at his hair while breathing heavily and letting out small moans. The head touched the back of Louis' throath, and Harry gasped so loudly. He wondered if Harry had ever received a blowjob, maybe he hadn't even lost his virginity. He came back to only the head, rubbing his wet lips against it and licking obscenely. Louis was already painfully hard himself, when with a gasp, and a loud moan, Louis felt Harry's come inside his mouth, some of it on his lips and cheeks. While Harry recovered he searched for a bathroom and relieved himself.

When he came back Harry was already in is boxers, red cheeks and messy hair. Louis laid down beside him, hand on his stomach, hand petting the older boy's hair. After a minute or two, Harry broke the silence

"Sorry about the tight jeans" Louis laughed and hid his face on Harry's torso. _How adorable can he be_

"No problem, you look really good on them tough" _and without them as well._

"Also, sorry, I guess I came too fast"

"Don't even worry about that Harold, technically we're still teenagers"

They looked at each other for a minute, Harry pushed back Louis' hair and he felt butterflies rising in his stomach. It had been a while since he had felt that way. He surely have had drunk sex and bathroom blowjobs, but he had never felt quite like this.

"Can I ask you something?" Louis finally said

"Sure"

"You're a virgin?"

"No. I had sex with my ex girlfriend once... it sucked. I know I was supposed to like it, but maybe I'm not into girls after all" _oh no, I turned him gay_ , was the first thing Louis thought, but that was silly, you can't ~turn someone gay~ " I'm glad you gave me my first blowjob to be honest"

"Well consider it my early Christmas gift" Louis winked at him and Harry giggled

"I have to confess something... I- I've had a crush on you since the semester started." Louis felt warmness spreading through his chest, running up to his face, making his cheeks look embarrassingly red. How in the world can he give this boy a blowjob and be completely smooth afterwards but as soon as he says something like this and he's mess? He tried to hid his face, but Harry gently lifted his chin forcing Louis to face him, ran his thumb all over his red cheek and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Moments of silence followed along with Harry's light snores, Louis was feeling like sleeping himself, slowly closing his eyes, the ghost of Harry's kiss in his forehead still spreading warmness through his whole body. Oh, teenage love, how simple and beautiful it is.


End file.
